


May I Have This Dance?

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [100]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Closeted Character, Drabble, Forbidden Love, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: What was the point of staying if he couldn’t dance with the one member of the family he wanted to?





	May I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> I've just realised that this is my 100th Downton Drabble. Yay! :D

Thomas sat broodily in his chair in the Servants’ Hall. Upstairs, the Servant’ Ball was underway and, after sharing a dance with Lady Mary, Thomas had fled downstairs before he was cornered by Lady Edith. What was the point of staying if he couldn’t dance with the one member of the family he wanted to? 

The door opened and Matthew stepped in. Thomas looked up.  
“To what do I owe a visit from Matthew Crawley? Surely the Heir of Downton can’t be struggling for a partner.”  
Matthew held out his arm.  
“There’s only one person I want to dance with.”


End file.
